Arranged marriage
by jet12385
Summary: Prince Alvin is told he will marry a princess he knows and dislikes. This warning this story is very dark so reader's beware of death's hands will hover above these characters.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THE BEGINING OF TWO TALES

prince Alvin was dueling his father the king in the courtyard. The guards were cherring on king Peter. King peter said " Alvin thy son enough thy son you still have more to learn but tomorrow you will become sixteen years old that means three things will happen one you will take the throne upon my death second princess susan will arive to become your wife and the third is". Alvin said " not princess susan she is a peter said " princess susan will be you wife it was arranged at thy birth". Prince Alvin said " I do not have feelings for princess susan as I have feelings for princess Alice of windia". King peter said princess Alice has been promised to your brother prince theodore". Prince Alvin ran to his bed chambers he yelled at the maid to "get the hell out". The maid rushed away in tears. Prince Alvin was very mad at his father the king for arranging a princess for him to marry he spoke out loud " I will not be a pawn and marry princess susan I will run away tonight and marry whom I truly love princess Alice". Meanwhile on the outskirts of the kingdom a female chipmunk was being whipped by male chipmunk in a brown shirt and black pants. The male chipmunk spoke in a deep voice "you ripped thy favorite shirt". The female chipmunk spoke in a soft tone please master it was a accident master". The male chipmunk looked at the female chipmunk he said " your lucky your sister can mend the rip but have cause a lot of trouble so just leave"! The female chipmunk ran towards the gate she fell to her knees from the crack of the whip to her back she cried out "you said I could leave". The male chipmunk said " I lied you will never leave alive". The female chipmunk cried out in agony as she was whipped. The male chipmunk laugh each time he brought the whip down against his slave's back he stopped he said "you have caused me trouble so I might sell you to sir Bill weaver he would pay great for your body". The female chipmunk said "not Bill I heard all his female slaves end up dead or pregnant". The male chipmunk said " it's ture I watched him kill your mom after she gave birth to you and your two sisters I raised you and your sister but he kept your other sister and he told me he will rape your sister Eleanor at the full moon so if you do not want to end up with your sister Eleanor you will behave yourself and do everything I command you to do". The female chipmunk said " yes master I will comply". The male chipmunk said "your punishment will be you will be chained to the wall outside naked you learn to love the clothes I give you slave" then he put nails in the wall of his house then he slipped a chain through the nails he put steel bracelets on the female arms and legs he slipped the chains the bracelets to where the female chipmunk was hanging in mid air on the wall then he ripped he dress and undergarments off her body. The female chipmunk began to weep. The male chipmunk said "you will stay there to morning" he walked back into the house. The other sister said "master where is thy sister". The male chipmunk said "would you like to join her outside. The female chipmunk said "no". The male chipmunk said " then shut thy mouth and get me thy food" the female chipmunk poured stew in to a bowl she handed it to the male chipmunk. The male chipmunk said "go to bed salve". The female chipmunk laid down in corner of the house and fell asleap.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THE ESCAPE

prince Alvin grabbed a black cloak with his dagger and sword he walked from his chambers to the kitchen where grabbed a cloth knapsack then he put some bread,apples and a flask with water in it then he walked quietly towards the place gate. A guard said "where are you going this late prince Alvin"? Prince Alvin said "I am going for a walk". The guard said " OK be careful on your walk sire". The guards pushed the gate open. Prince Alvin walked through the gate and through the village he stopped when he reached the outskirts of the kingdom he looked around he saw a large brick house and to his surprise he saw a naked female chipmunk chained to the wall he walked over the female chipmunk he said "why are you to be chained to this wall and naked"? The female chipmunk said "my master put me here for ripping his clothes so I have to earn thy clothes back so you better leave before thy master wakes up and kills you". Prince Alvin said " I do not fear anyone". The female chipmunk said " please leave before my master think you are trying to take me from him". Prince Alvin said " I dislike slaver that torture his slave in public places". The female chipmunk said "quick hide my master is coming". Prince Alvin said "let him come". The male chipmunk said "who the hell are you boy" prince Alvin said "I do not like your tone sir"? The male chipmunk said "are you here to try to take my slave from me boy"? Prince Alvin said " she would be treated better than you have treated her". The male chipmunk said "boy how dare you talk to me like that" then he drew his long sword and ran outside. Prince Alvin blocked the sword then plunged his dagger into the male chipmunk's heart then he twisted the dagger then he pulled his dagger out of the male chipmunk's chest then he plunged the dagger in to the earth he said " I return thy foe's spirt to gaia the mother of earth may his spirt rest in peace". The female chipmunk said "I and thy sister serve you now master". Prince Alvin cut the chains with his sword he said " I am no one's master but thy own". The female chipmunk said "your thy master I owe you thy life it is yours to do with".prince Alvin said " how does one own a slave so beautiful as a dew dripped rose gleaming in morning light". The female chipmunk said "your to kind master" as she blushed. Prince Alvin said " I am not your master your free to go where ever you want". The female chipmunk said "master can we check on thy sister inside". Prince Alvin slapped his forehead then said "yes let's check on your sister". The female chipmunk walked in to the house she fell to her knees she screamed "no Jeanette"! Prince Alvin walked over to Jeanette he put two fingers to her neck then he said "She is dead sorry". The female chipmunk said "no not Jeanette she can't be dead". Prince Alvin said " we can't do anything for her I am going to leave". The female chipmunk said " I want to go with you master"? Prince Alvin said " I said your free to go where ever you want". The female chipmunk said " I want to go with you master". Prince Alvin said " call me James". The female chipmunk said "ok master James". Prince Alvin said "what's your name"? The female chipmunk said thy former master called me and thy sister many bad names". Prince Alvin said " what's did you mother call you"? The female chipmunk said I never knew thy mother she died after giving birth to me and thy sisters but master did say she gave us names thy name is Brittany". Prince Alvin said " Brittany I will be going". Brittany said " master James I will follow your where ever you go master". Prince Alvin said " just call me James please". Brittany said " yes james".prince Alvin said " OK Brittany but you can not go travel with me naked". Brittany said " James thy former master tore my clothes so I have none". Prince Alvin said " take your sisters clothes". Brittany took her sisters clothes off then she got dressed. Prince Alvin said " Brittany we better go now". Brittany walked out of the house. Prince Alvin threw a lamp on to the bed where Brittany's sister was laying the bed caught fire Brittany screamed "why burn the place"? Prince Alvin I belive in buring the dead". Brittany and prince Alvin run into the dark woods as the brick house burned a bright orange".


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE DARK WOODS

Prince Alvin and Brittany were walking through the dark wood . Brittany said "James I am hungry". Prince Alvin pulled a loaf of bread from his napsack then he ripped the bread in half he tossed it to Brittany. Brittany sat on the ground and begin to eat the bread. Prince Alvin said "Brittany how did you become a slave"? Brittany said " James I herd from thy old master he owned thy mom and after thy mother gave bith to me and thy sisters she was killed by thy master and he raised me and Jeanette as slaves but thy old master's brother got thy third sister". Prince Alvin said " Brittany let's keep going". Brittany got up from the ground she dust of the dress that was two sizes big on her". Prince Alvin said " Brittany I did not realize how tall your sister Jeanette was when I told you to put on her clothes". Brittany said " these clothes will do". Prince Alvin said " Brittany you need new clothes your sister's clothes are to big on you and do not worry about paying for them cause I am going to buy them for you". Brittany said " your to kind James". Prince Alvin said " it's no problem Brittany". Brittany said " James I want to repay for freeing me in any way and I mean any way I will give you thy virginty to you". Prince Alvin said " Brittany do you know how to cook"? Brittany said " James thy sister Eleanor is said to be a great cook but I fear she is dead or pregnant by her master cause he is worse temper than thy old master". Prince Alvin said " how can someone be worse than your former master"? Brittany said " it was sixteen years ago today when the brother of thy old master killed thy mother after she gave birth to me and thy sisters but he is not thy father my mother had escaped from her master and mated with a noble but she was found and taken from the nobles house so she was alowed to give bitrh to me and thy two sisters then he killed her by decaption". Prince Alvin said " Brittany do know if Eleanor is still alive"? Brittnay said " thy old master said his brother was going to mate with thy sister at the full moon and I fear she will end up like thy mom". Prince Alvin said " I promise we will free your sister Eleanor". Brittany said James all I know that he master is called sir bill". Prince Alvin said " did you say sir bill". Brittany said "you herd of this sir bill". Prince Alvin said " yes he has lot's of slaves and they end up pregnant or dead". Brittany said "thy old master is his brother amd I fear him". Prince Alvin said " do not fear Brittany not harm will come to you when are with me". Brittany said " I know you will keep me safe". Prince Alvin said " Brittany we better keep walking". Brittany said "OK". Two hours later it was nearing morning as prince Alvin and Brittany saw a sign that said the ravenwood.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

RAVENWOOD

Alvin and Brittany walked into the town square they saw many people walking around a black raven statue in the center of the foutain. Prince Alvin said "excuse me miss where would thy find a seamstress to make some dresses in this village"? The female hedgehog said "sir your in luck I am a seamstress". Prince Alvin said " great thy servant is in need of a dress or two".the female hedgehog said " are you hapy with your master here"? Brittany said " he is kind and did liberate thy self from thy old abusive master". The female hedgehog said " is that truth sir"? Prince Alvin said "yes it is when I walked by a brick house I saw her chained to a wall naked I asked why she was being treated this way and when her master caught us talking he tried to kill thy self but I am skilled in the art of the sword so he forced thy hand and he now lays in a pool of his blood dead". The female hedgehog said "you killed her master and claimed her as a prize"? Prince Alvin said" Brittany her wanted thy to treat her as a slave but I treat her as a servant". The female hedgehog said "is this all true"? Brittany said " yes it is all true I have only known being a slave so when James here freed thy self I offered him to do what ever he want to thy self but he said I was free but wanted to thank him".the female hedgehog said " your free so why do you stay with James"? Prince Alvin said "brittany wants to stay with thy self so if you do not want to make some gold shut up or we will find someone to make some dresses for her and one that would not waste or time". The female hedgehog said " I am sorry I mean no disrespect but I hate slavers as many slaves in this village end up dead as they try run from there masters and I mend lot's of dresses that torn from lashes with whips". Brittany said "do not worry I have been treated well". The female hedgehog said " thy name is Lily let's go to thy shop". Prince Alvin and Brittany followed lily to a wooden house a sign on the front said Lily's cottage. Lily said " James how many dresses will you want to get"? Prince Alvin said " lily four dresses will do". Lily said "ok I will even resize the dress Brittany is wearing for free". Brittany said " lily you can make this dress fit me"? Lily said "yes I can". Brittany said "thank you Lily cause this dress was thy sisters she was killed by thy old master". Lily said " I am sorry to hear that Brittany". Brittany said I hope thy other sister is ok". Lily said " Brittany do you know where she is"? Brittany said "no I have no clue where she is all I know is that her master is called sir Bill and he is the brother of thy old master". Lily said " Brittany you would be wise and avoid sir Bill and his brother sir will they are very dangerous chipmunks". Prince Alvin said " then Lily I guess that was sir Will I had killed I defence so I do not fear sir Bill". Lily said " James do you think you be skilled enough to rescue Brittany's sister and not get her sister killed". Prince Alvin said " I will swear Brittany or Eleanor will come to no harm as long they are with thy". Lily said " I hope your up to the task James".


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

SHOPPING

Lily said "James your not allowed to stay back here with Brittany while she is trying on dresses". Prince Alvin said "ok Lily" then he sat in a gray chair in the front room of the shop. The bell ringed as a male chipmunk walked in he shouted wait Lily i need you you fix this dress by tonight". Lily said "bill you do not need to shout". Bill said " I will shout if I want I know you will not turn thy away so I will send Eleanor to pick the dress up" he walked out of the shop. Lily said "James that was sir bill he is mean but I would hate to be one of his slaves". Prince Alvin said "Bill is just a big bully". Lily said "James do you have enough food for you Brittany and her sister. Prince Alvin said " I will get some"? Lily said " there Is a large market in the center of ravenwood". Prince Alvin said "ok Lily". Lily watched James as he left the shop then she walked to back she said " James left for the market Brittany so is James as nice as seems or was it just a act and you are afraid to speak up when he is around"? Brittany said " Lily I have told the truth I do not hide anything" then she blushed. Lily said " Brittany are you blushing so you do have a crush on james". Brittany said "maybe but do you think he likes thy that way". Lily said "brittany James does seem to the adventurer type. Meanwhile prince Alvin was walking through the farmers market he walked towards a market stall that sold various items he saw a sapphire necklace he said "how much for this necklace miss"? The female chipmunk said "40 gold". Prince Alvin pulled 40 gold coins from a drawstring bag. The female chipmunk handed the necklace over to prince Alvin. Prince Alvin said "thank you" he walked around the market buying food and supplies he was on his way back to lily's he saw three slaves being draged by a male wolf. The male wolf saw prince Alvin looking at his slaves he said " boy you want to buy one of them they would make a man out of you". Prince Alvin said "no thanks". The male wolf said " come boy I got a great deal for you the female hedgehog is virgin a would sell her for 10,000 gold or if you want to a female chipmunk this one could be yours for 7,500 gold". Prince Alvin said "no thank I only make 2,000 gold per month". The wolf said " these slaves are out of your price range". Prince Alvin watched the male wolf drag his slaves away then kept walking to lily's shop he pushed the door open he said " Brittany I am back". Brittany said " I am back here with lily".

A/N be sure to reviw please i would like to hear what people think so thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

THE FINAL BATTLE

prince Alvin walked the back where he saw Brittany on stand wearing a pink dress. Brittnay said " hi James did you get eveything we need"? Prince Alvin said "yes I did and I got this shapphire necklace for you". Brittany said wow "it's pretty". Lily said "aww that's sweet". Prince Alvin said "brittany we will leave right when your sister Eleanor get's here I do not want bill to follow us so will be going to almia the nearest kingdom we will be far enough from bill". Lily said " James why not stay here in town". Prince Alvin said " lily I wanted to go almia as there is no slavery there I want Brittany and Eleanor to feel free and be free". Eleanor said " I wish I could be free". Lily said " hi Eleanor". Brittany said " Eleanor is that you"? Eleanor said "yes but who are you"? Brittany turned around she said " it's me Brittany your sister". Eleanor said " how what happen to will"? Prince Alvin said " Eleanor trust me"! Eleanor said " sis can we trust him"? Brittany said "yes I trust James with thy mind,body and soul". Elanor said "ok I trust in you James". Brittany said "good we need to get going now". Prince Alvin,brittany and Eleanor walked to the front door prince Alvin opened the door but his path was blocked my a male chipmunk holding a long sword he said "where the hell are you taking thy slave". Prince Alvin said " back off Eleanor is with thy now"! Bill said "boy do you want do die if not let Eleanor go". Prince Alvin said " bill do not force thy to kill you". Bill said " who is that behind you she looks familier". Brittany said " Bill do know some one named will weaver"? Bill said " did you say will weaver"? Brittany said " yes I did and he is dead". Bill said "now I know why you look familier your is his slave Brittany so how did you kill thy brother". Prince Alvin said " she did not kill your brother I was the one to kill him but attacked thy when talking to Brittany". Bill said " you killed thy brother so I will avenge will with your death". Lily ran by bill. Bill tried to grab lily but he was unable. Lily ran down the street to a guard house she said " please hurry there is a fight in thy shop". Three guards said " OK miss take us to your shop". Lily ran towards her shop with the three guards behind her as they approached her shop they herd a scream . The guards drew their swords as they entered. Lily saw Brittany holding James in her arms she said "what's wrong with James". Prince Alvin said " Brittany I am not going to make it". Brittany said "james do not talk that way you will pull through". Prince Alvin said " Brittany you should know thy true name is prince Alvin silverhart I love you Brittany and show this ring to the guard". Brittany began to cry when prince Alvin fell limp she took the ring in prince alvin's hand. Lily hugged Brittany she said "how did James die"? Brittany said " Lily his true name is prince Alvin silverhart" . The guard said " miss did you just say this is prince Alvin silverhart". Brittany said "yes I did he told thy to show this silver ring to a guard". The guard said " bill do you know who you killed". Bill said " yeah a slave stealer". The guard said "does the name silverhart ring a bell". The others guards said " captain is this prince Alvin silverhart"? The Captain said "yes this boy Is prince Alvin silverhart was next in line to the throne". The guards tied bill arms up they draged him away. The captain said "miss you should return the ring to king peter". Brittany said "ok". 6 hours later Brittany entered the throne room of silverhart castle. A voice said "whom are you"? Brittany said " thy name is Brittany I bear this silver ring cause I was told to give it to you king peter". King peter walked over to Brittany he looked close at the silver ring in her hand. King peter said"Brittany how did you come to have this ring"? Brittany said " your son gave it to thy before he died in thy arms". King peter stared into brittany's eyes he said "I see you tell the truth so I thank you for bringing it back to me Brittany so I will grant you your heart's desires if it's in thy power". Brittany thought hard then she said " king peter I know I only knew your son for one day I fell in love with him so I wish to die so I can be burned with him". King peter said " Brittany are you sure you want to die I could let you live here in the castle"?brittany said " no sire I wish to die and be burned and buried with thy love prince Alvin silverhart". King peter said " Brittany how do you wish to die then"? Brittany said " I wish it to be quick and painless". King peter said " Brittany I could stab you it will be quick but it will hurt a lot"? Brittany said " then stab thy I am ready to die". King peter drew his silver sword he said "may you find your love" then plunged his sword into Brittany's chest. Brittany cried out " Here I come my love" then she fell dead.

THE END.


End file.
